Twinkling Sapphires
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: Everyone has a chance at a future, but not every future has a chance.


__

A/N: Here's just a little Drabble on what i think John Dillinger's last thoughts could be. Its pretty short, and i'm sorry if its bad, though reviews would definitely help(:  
And I'm sorry for not updating my other story. I've been extremely busy but i guarantee you that if i get alot of reviews for this, i'll update within the net 2 weeks!!!  
Anyway, please enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own John Dillinger_

* * *

_"When I first met Candy, those were like the days of "juice" when everything was bountiful... I wasn't trying to wreck Candy's life. I was trying to make mine better."  
- Candy_

Its impressive, watching these characters on the screen. They could almost be real, almost. Great actors, but when it came down to it, they got nothing on me.

The sun had been blazing all day, the heat sticking to every surface it touched. Even now, sheltered by the dark roof of the biograph, the sun long gone over the horizon, the heat filled the room. But most were too engulfed in the movie to notice.

Soon, the ending credits rolled on, and the young men and women gradually rose and made their way to the exits. The two girls got up before me, Anna turned, a nervous smile on her face, but I thought nothing of it. We exited soon after, cramped in the swarming crowd of people.

_Ironic_. I thought. Everyone so well aware of public enemy number one and no-one noticing it was me. Though, that never did surprise me. I do what I do cause I'm damn good at it. Ah yes, proud I am.

Thinking back on these last few months, I can't help but smile. But at the same time, though I'm still intact, easily slipping out of reach of every agent out to get me, so many haven't been as lucky. Red. The only guy I always knew had my back, my only real friend, didn't make it out alive. We'd always promised to be by each others side in the end, but we all have to go sometime I guess.

The bright lights from the entrance of the theatre momentarily blind me, and I push my shades down over my eyes. Another smile finds its way onto my face as I think about the one girl in this world I still have, even though she's currently trapped behind cold looming bars.

_Billie._ Beautiful brown hair, blue eyes twinkling like saphiries. I'd truly do anything for her, I'd turn myself in right now if it got me the chance to be with her, but she made me promise not to. It takes so much not to run and break her out, place her back in my arms, but there's no way I could pull it off alone, even if I am John Dillinger. I'm not invincible, I know that. I've been shot too many times to believe otherwise, but it doesn't stop me from hoping.

The thought of my girl, cold and alone, trapped, kills me inside. I promised I'd protect her, but in the end I've been hurting her all along. So now, I'll do what she asked me to do. For once. I'll listen, leave the country for a while, lay low, until she's released. Then we can be together again. We can start it all over someplace else. Some place safe.

I love her enough to know she'll still love me when she gets out, after everything that has happened.

Anna's orange dress flies in the wind, her pace fast and jittery.

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach.

I hear footsteps behind me, but they sound too determined, too heavy. They stand out in my ears, I turn my head. I see one. A cop. He's big, and he's staring at me, still as stone. My eyes shift across the street, a darkened car in the road. Behind the man, I catch a glimpse of the infamous Melvin Purvis. I reach for my gun.

I feel the pain before I hear the shot. Three shots to be exact. But after the third one, everything begins to crumble.

I fall to the ground, unable to move, my blood pooling around me. And the only thing I can think of is Billie and how this will affect her. My head swims, the scene around me beginning to fuzz. The pain is unimaginable, unbearable. A cop leans down.

I could say so many things, so many infamous lines. Things people can remember me by. But then it hits me, right then and there.

My name is John Dillinger, but I don't have to tell you that do I? You know I'm somebody… I'm on top of the world looking down at everything I've ever done, everything you've already seen me do. You don't need a witty remark to remember me by. Everything I am is infamous. I'll be around long after you have made your final goodbyes.

Because I've lived. I've taken chances, made mistakes. I became the man you all wished you could be. I'm the one who fought for what I wanted, and gotten it. And in the end, all hero's have to die.

I know my actions would be considered drastic by most, and meaningful by few, but at least I'm willing to stand by them. And while I realize that dying a martyr for a lost cause is a bit of a stretch in comparison to what I had originally intended, I'm more than prepared to go out like a smug bastard.

Yes, regrettably, Elvis has left the building. You don't think that means he's dead though...do you?

So here I am, deaths arms open and welcoming. A cop, leaning down to here my final words, and only one thing comes to mind. Something they won't put in the papers, something that won't make headlines, because they don't want people to think of me as the hero they know I am. They don't want people to know that deep down, I have a heart just like everybody else.

" Tell Billie for me. Tell her, Bye Bye Blackbird." Those words leave my mouth, and its as if every other thought, every other feeling leaves with it. My head rests against the cold cement, and everything fades to black.

My own personal movie, over.

The End.

_"When you can stop, you don't want to. When you want to stop, you can't."_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it, sorry if it sucked though. Either way, please review. Thanks(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


End file.
